


flea infestation

by NiamhM101



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: When fleas spread through the house and only Jerry, his cousin Muscles and little vicious pup Shredder can help it’s sure to cause trouble with two certain cats who hate baths





	1. Chapter 1

It was Butch who started itching first. He had been hanging around some old friends, alley cats who were flea ridden and unfortunately the black cat failed to mention this to any of his housemates and that he might also have the fleas now.

So then the fleas spread to Tom, and when he started itching it was right in the middle of when he was eating his breakfast. Which made the poor cat knock his bowl over and the food inside went everywhere, so Shredder and Calvin then demolished it.

“Jerry, your dogs are loose!” Tom shouted, as he fell to the floor scratching.

Muscles walked past and laughed. “Well pussy cat, it seems those dogs aren’t the only things running loose round here. You have fleas.”

It took a few seconds for that to sink in, and then the house cat proceeded to scream in absolute horror as he scratched himself some more.

Shredder and Calvin were next to suffer, but fortunately the smaller dog managed to bite off his own fur and get rid of his fleas.

Spike and Tyke were the final ones to catch the wretched fleas, and the older bulldog still thinks Tom did it so everyone could suffer (when it was a flea ridden Calvin not listening to his owner and refusing to stay still for more than 0.5 seconds).

So basically the whole house with the exception of Shredder, Jerry and Muscles were howling and whining and itchy and scratching.

“Okay cousin, I’m taking the cats. You take the dogs,” the stronger one of the mice said.

Jerry agreed with that and with Shredder in tow he approached Spike and Tyke, while Muscles dragged Tom and Butch upstairs for a bath (the two cats both protested the whole way).

But fortunately since Jerry was good friends with Spike and Tyke, there wasn’t any trouble in getting the pair outside.

The screams of terror from Butch and Tom were heard from the upstairs window as the mouse readied the hose.

“Bath time,” he said as explanation.

Spike and Tyke understood though.

So the dogs, and Calvin too, were hosed down and the fleas jumped off instantly.

It was such a shame the two troublesome, talking cats didn’t behave quite so nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to tell if Tom and Butch were scared of what Muscles could do to them, or the mere thought of having to take a bath.

In their eyes it was quite easy to see how both of these things thrown together could terrify them.

For starters, they didn’t have that many good memories of Jerry’s cousin. Muscles had definitely beaten up Butch a few times in Hogan’s Alley, and Tom would never forget the first time they met.

“Please not a bath! ANYTHING BUT A BATH I BEG YOU!” Butch screamed, getting more hysterical by the very second.

“I will let you kick me out the house for a week but DON’T PUT ME IN THERE!” Tom was next to cry out.

The mouse sighed. “It was easier getting my cousin in shape than it is getting the pair of you in a bath. Listen pussy cats, it’s either cooperate here or be forced in and believe me I really don’t wanna have to use force.”

“We don’t even need a bath!” Butch protested.

“Someone brought fleas into the house and you won’t be able to stop itching until you have a bath,” Muscles pointed out.

Tom was the first to stop struggling and carefully, slowly, haul himself into the tub.

Unfortunately the mouse got bored of how slow the house cat was, and used Butch as a hammer to make sure he got completely soaked.

Both cats screamed out in pain and distress because now both of them were being soaked with water.

Oh it was a fun time for Jerry’s cousin, and the worst minutes in their entire lives for poor Tom and Butch.

...........

Later that night, just about everyone were happy and sleeping soundly.

Jerry and Muscles were thrilled with the results of their actions, with any and all fleas wiped out of their furry friend’s fur, and ended up right by the fire with Shredder and Calvin.

Spike and Tyke slept outside in their shared kennel with ease, glad to be free of any itching.

Tom and Butch, were traumatised (or so they said). Both the cat’s heads had been bandaged up by Jerry (he only did it so they would shut the heck up). They didn’t really sleep that much, or at all for that matter.


End file.
